Mr. Noisy
Mr. Noisy is the sixteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Red *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Loud, Noisy, Audible, Deafening, Rowdy, Disorderly *'Hair': None *'Family:' none *'Friends': The other Mr. Men and Little Misses *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Rivals': Little Miss Magic (for turning him into a whale in Hotel), Mr. Quiet (for not being loud in the library) *'Occupation': Noisemaker *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Noisy things *'Dislikes': Quiet things *'Job': being loud and noisy *'Features': Brown boots (both the book version and The Mr. Men Show), megaphone (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': South East English (UK), Finnish-American (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Richard Epcar (The Mr. Men Show), Rob Rackstraw (UK dub) *'Catchphrases': "I can't hear you!" and "It's super!" Story Mr. Noisy always does everything so noisily, even shouting at the top of his voice. He lives on top of a hill and must go to Wobbletown at the bottom of the hill to do errands. He shouts to Mrs. Crumb, the baker, "I'D LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD!" and he shouts to Mr. Bacon, the butcher, "I'D LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!" Having just about had it with Mr. Noisy's noisiness, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon come up with a plan. Next day, when Mr. Noisy goes shopping at both their shops again, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon just pretend not to hear him. Next day, when Mr. Noisy tries again at both shops, he realizes that he has to be quiet if he's to get what he wants. He also learns not to clump his shoes, not to open and shut doors loudly, and he also learns to whisper. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Noisy remains relatively the same in looks, though he is given a megaphone-styled bullhorn to emphasize his character trait. He is also slightly darker red, and his great shoes are a darker brown and have no spirals on the heels. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet in a stereo-shaped house. Every time he walks his boots make loud stomping sounds like an elephant. The ironic thing would be that even though he tells people to keep quiet, he is the one making the noise (as proven in Books and Music). In the episode Travel Miss Magic accidentally turned him into a giant, red, loud whale. Mr. Noisy's accent in the UK is South East English, and Finnish in the U.S. In the US and UK Versions he is voiced by Richard Epcar and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia *He is one of the four red characters. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). *He whispered in Superstore and Movies. *He lives next door to Mr. Quiet. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *According to the 1995 series episode "Mr. Noisy the Music Man", when he was a kid, he spoke with a much more quiet voice. *He accidentally kicked Mr. Fussy out of the library. (Books) *He shouted at Mr. Grumpy in the cinema. (Cinema) *He owns a shoe store known as Mr Noisy's Shoe-A-Torium. (Shoes) *He is seen without his Megaphone in Movies *No one has seen him without his boots yet. *He is one the Mr. Men and Little Miss characters that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but yells at him in Surprises when Mr. Rude farts. *His house is shaped like a boombox. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *In Travel, he was turned into a giant, red, loud Whale by Little Miss Magic and he never turned him back and he didn't appear for the rest of the series (not even a cameo or in the bumpers), so it is unknown whether he will change back or sent to the sea. However, his voice can be heard on Mr. Stubborn's car radio in Bad Weather. That was no problem because Mr. Messy was not seen back to normal at the end of Up and Down and appeared again. *On the other hand, there were only two episodes that he appeared in, so he DID appear. *He called Mr. Fussy "Persnickety" without saying Mr. in Movies, Books, and Games. *He called Mr. Stubborn without saying Mr. in Adventure. *He called Mr. Quiet without saying Mr. in Trees. *He sometimes tells the other characters to be quiet even when he is the one who's being noisy. *He told Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) to be quiet in Movies, Mr. Quiet in Music, Mr. Bump in Wildlife, Mr. Grumpy in Cinema, and also Mr. Jelly/Mr. Nervous in Library, and even Mr. Stubborn and Miss Naughty in Adventure. *He has a pet dog in Clocks. *He walks exactly like an elephant. *He's scared of frogs (Ranidaphobia) according to Supermarket *In Mr. Men and Little Miss he has a band called Mr. Noisy and the Noisets. *Also in Mr. Men and Little Miss, when he was a baby he had a very quiet voice. *He is one of the three characters who like being tickled. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Noisy appears under the titles- *Monsieur Bruit (French) *Don Ruidoso (Spanish) *Unser Herr Laut (First German Release) *Mister Krach (Second German Release) *Ο Κύριος Φασαρίας (Greek) *시끄럼씨 (Korean) *吵鬧先生 (Taiwan) *Meneer Brulmans/Meneertje Kabaal (Dutch) *מר קולרם (First Hebrew Release) *מר מרעיש (Second Hebrew Release) *Мистер Крикун (Russian) *うるさいくん (Japanese) *Hr. Rabalder (Second Danish Release) *Fætter Bulder (Danish) *Herr Bråkbøtte (Norwegian) *Pan Hałasek (Polish) *คุณเอะอะ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mrs. Crumb *Mr. Bacon *Walter the Worm (cameo) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Quiet (mentioned) *Mr. Worry *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scary *Mr. Noisy and the Giant *Little Miss Loud *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming (TV) (mentioned) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (TV) Gallery Mr. Noisy.png Mr_Noisy-1.jpg|He's so noisy, Mr. Noisy Mr_Noisy_2A.jpg|Clumping like an elephant! Mr_Noisy-3a.PNG MR-NOISY-4A.PNG|Shouting, screaming, always leaving everybody trembling! mr_noisy_5a.png Mr-Noisy-6a.jpg mr-noisy_7a.jpg Mr-noisy 8a.png MR_NOISY-9A.jpg|LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE! Mr-Noisy-10a.jpg|When he sings it sounds like thunder Mr_noisy_11A.gif|HELLO!!!!!! I'M MR. NOISY!!!!! Mr-Noisy_12a.png|Mr. Noisy the musician Artwork from the Mr. Men Show noisy4.png Noisy2.png Noisy_show.png noisy3.png Screenshots IMG_0412.PNG|So they cover their ears! Pixar (5).png IMG 1886.png IMG 1887.png IMG 3640.png Screensnaps (2098).png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h56m11s159.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h47m43s419.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h47m47s320.png Screensnaps (2816).png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h06m57s934.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h07m04s424.png Screensnaps (3731).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3714).png Screensnaps (3715).png Screensnaps (3713).png TVmr.noisy.jpg|Screenshot from the official website Market Cart.PNG Merchandise 2D862477-5531-478B-8E42-0D3ECCBBCD80.png|Mr. Noisy mug See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Adjectives